When a browser is opened, a webpage progress of the browser will create an active object and then perform various operations of the webpage. The active object usually refers to a plug-in of the browser, such as an ActiveX plug-in.
The ActiveX plug-in is an extension interface manner which is supported by an IE kernel browser of Microsoft Inc. and enhances browsing experience. A typical plug-in comprises Flash, Baidu video, QVOD and the like. The ActiveX plug-in is a reusable software assembly. Through use of the ActiveX plug-in, a special function can be quickly added to a website, desktop application and a development tool. For example, a StockTicker plug-in can be used to add activity information to a webpage in real time, and an animation plug-in can be used to add an animation property to a webpage.
When the ActiveX plug-in runs in a webpage process of the IE browser, the average quality of the Active X plug-in is made poor due to the large number, complicated running environment and openness of ActiveX plug-ins. Once the ActiveX plug-in is confronted with issues such as a halt or failure, the whole webpage will be caused to exit, which affects the stability of the webpage operation. On the contrary, if the webpage process is confronted with issues such as a halt or failure for some reason, the ActiveX plug-in in the webpage will be caused to exit, which affects the stability of the ActiveX plug-in.
In addition, IPC (Inter-Process Communication) refers to some techniques or methods for transmitting data or signals between at least two processes or threads. A process is a minimum unit for a computer system to allocate resources. Each process has a portion of independent system resources of its own, and processes are isolated from one another. The inter-process communication is provided to enable different processes to access one another's resources and perform coordination. Different processes may run on the same computer or different computers connected via networks.
Generally speaking, the inter-process communication needs to be achieved in the following situations:
(1) Data transmission: a process needs to transmit its own data to another process, with the quantity of transmitted data being in a range between one byte and several mega bytes.
(2) Data sharing: a plurality of processes desire to operate shared data, when one process modifies the shared data, other processes are supposed to see the modification immediately.
(3) Notification of events: a process needs to transmit a message to another process or a group of processes to notify it (them) of the occurrence of a certain event (e.g., notify a parent process when the process terminates).
(4) Resource sharing: a plurality of processes share the same resource. To this end, a core is needed to provide a locking and synchronization mechanism.
(5) Process control: some process desires to completely control the execution of another process (e.g., a Debug process), at this point, the control process desires to intercept all traps and exceptions of another process and know status changes thereof in time.
However, the existing art has not yet provided a solution for executing inter-process script, and current methods cannot be used to implement interactive execution of inter-process scripts.
When the ActiveX plug-in runs in a webpage process of the IE browser, the average quality of the Active X plug-in is made poor due to the large number, complicated running environment and openness of ActiveX plug-ins. Once the ActiveX plug-in is confronted with issues such as a halt or failure, the whole webpage will be caused to exit, which affects the stability of the webpage operation. On the contrary, if the webpage process is confronted with issues such as a halt or failure for some reason, the ActiveX plug-in in the webpage will be caused to exit, which affects the stability of the ActiveX plug-in.